


Что есть на человеке, все вранье

by ICD_10



Category: Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Stephen Fry allusions, WTF Combat 2016
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 02:26:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10323503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ICD_10/pseuds/ICD_10
Summary: Джордж Смайли оказывается невольным свидетелем необычного разговора.Ретеллинг одной из сцен романа Стивена Фрая «Лжец», имеются прямые цитаты.





	

**Author's Note:**

> В «Лжеце» ощущается настолько отчетливый привкус Ле Карре, что иногда начинает казаться: Фрай очень хотел переписать наш канон, придумав счастливую концовку, но вместо этого написал свой роман. Зато он дал нам отличную подсказку)  
> В названии использован _Первый закон Уолтона_ , озвученный в романе.

Разговора так, честно говоря и не вышло. Энн хмурилась, кривилась, смотрела на часы, а потом наклонилась близко-близко к Джорджу, овеяв его своим теплом и запахом духов. И пробормотала едва ли не с нежностью:  
– Дорогой, мне правда нужно ехать.  
– Ты же сказала…  
– Не к нему. По делам. Мы увидимся завтра. Идет?  
И она ухмыльнулась залихватски, совсем по-мальчишечьи, скорее прощая сама себя, чем прося извинений, потому что знала – ее не могли не простить. Джордж бесконечно любил эту лукавую улыбку балованного ребенка.  
– Увидимся… завтра… – пробормотал он вслед ее авто с наклейкой непогашенного штрафа на стекле.  
Вечер начал казаться ему калькой с того злополучного дождливого – с Мартиндейлом и Гриммельгаусеном – безрадостного вечера почти год назад. Он выпил дрянного пива в дрянном баре с дрянным полузнакомым госслужащим, который даже толком не знал, чем занимался Джордж, но панибратски навязал ему свое общество. Потом не стал садится с этим госслужащим в такси, а больше ни одного такси ему не попалось.  
Он даже шляпу оставил дома, как в тот день, потому что Энн не нравилось, как на нем выглядят шляпы. И теперь разошедшийся не на шутку дождь запускал мокрые лапки ему под воротник. Джордж ежился и проклинал все на свете. Следовало бы спуститься в метро, но один переход он пропустил, пока ловил такси и бездумно шел вслед за ним, в другом, закрытом на ремонт, околачивались какие-то неопрятного вида молодые люди, а теперь он еще и слегка заблудился.  
Попытавшись определить направление, он понял, что оказался в районе вокзала Виктория. И что вот-вот минует трехэтажный дом красного кирпича, уродливым углом переламывающий улицу на две части, в котором когда-то жил Контроль.  
Ну да, так и есть. Вот он, на другой стороне дороги, из-за пелены дождя напоминающий корабль. Вот ряд знакомых окон…  
Одно из них светилось, и Смайли подумал с грустью, что квартиру, находившуюся в собственности правительства, наверняка уже сдали кому-то другому, вся обстановка переделана по фотографиям из журналов об интерьере, и какой-нибудь молодой повеса слушает сейчас проигрыватель в гостиной, покачивая ногой в постоянно сползающем тапке.  
Напротив окна замер сутулый силуэт с отставленной правой рукой. Смайли прошел, было, мимо, вяло чертыхнувшись про себя и поправив воротник. Но вдруг затормозил, вернулся на позицию и беспомощно уставился на сияющее окно.  
Невозможно было спутать ни с чем эту ораторскую позу, эту манеру размахивать стаканом во время разговора, эту слабогрудую старческую сутулость от долгой кабинетной работы.  
Смайли не мог слышать голоса говорившего, но знал, что он скрипуч и неприятен слуху, а тон, конечно же, въедливый и ироничный.  
На тонкой занавеске, словно картонная кукла из передвижного детского театра, отпечаталась тень Контроля собственной персоной. Человека, которого Смайли похоронил два года назад и по которому горевал.  
И Контроль явно был не один.  
Джордж и сам не заметил, как оказался у черного хода и поднялся на второй этаж. Небольшая комнатка для хозяйственных принадлежностей рядом с квартирой бывшего начальника могла быть заколочена, ее могли приспособить для каких-нибудь нужд жильцов, но когда-то ей пользовались для прослушивания важных разговоров, и там мог сохраниться глазок в стене…  
Так и есть, он сохранился. Все осталось по-прежнему. Только приподняв металлическую вращающуюся заслонку, Смайли понял, что его бьет дрожь и что он, возможно, болен. А еще он, как в полузабытые времена своей оперативной работы, взломал дверь в подсобное помещение и стоит теперь среди фанерных деталей неизвестного происхождения, картонных коробок, ржавых радиаторов. И смотрит на пестрое сборище в гостиной Контроля.  
– ...крюками господними клянусь, картошка была с детскую голову, – орал хозяин квартиры, размахивая не стаканом, правда, а сигаретой. – А клубни просто сами из земли выскакивали, стоило потянуть за ботву. Но собрать урожай мне так и не удалось. Потому что только я запасся лопаткой и терпением, поцеловал миссис Мэтьюз и собирался уже отправиться на наш чудесный садовый участок, как мне звонит Билл Хейдон собственной персоной. Билл хнычет в трубку, как девица, которой досталось линейкой по пальчикам. Из его неразборчивого бормотания я понимаю, что он больше так не может. Что Перси Аллелайн ему натурально послан в наказание за грехи. Что кузены надоели ему так, что в пору стреляться. Что Джим – это он о Джиме Придо, разумеется – отлично устроился на юге и занимается любимым делом: учит детишек. А Билл без него уже немножко сходит с ума, но тут я понимаю, к чему он это все толкует, и, конечно же, его прерываю. Потому что, видит Бог, я человек терпимый, но слушать про все эти амуры с Придо не намерен. В общем, я спрашиваю: “Что такое, братец Билл? Ведь ты же сам так рвался остаться за левым плечом нашего дорогого Перси, чтобы продолжать игру. Ведь радовался же, как ребенок, что сможешь хорошенько над ним подтрунить, да и по очкам теперь меня обставишь играючи!” На что Хейдон мне в ответ: “Все так, все так, но я спекся как игрок, старина, и ничего не хочу, кроме как рисовать облачка и валяться на травке, да и молодым пора дать ходу в Цирке. В общем, я начал последний матч и, если все пойдет, как надо, то мы вернем назад Смайли и юного Гиллема”. “Смайли-то зачем? – спрашиваю я. – Мы же решили…” Но тут он перебивает меня: “Кстати, если не хотите, чтобы у милого Джорджа случился удар, советую на время покинуть миссис Мэтьюз и убраться куда-нибудь, где вас точно не станут искать. Какую страну вы ненавидите сильнее всего?” И вы не поверите, судари и сударыня, но на следующий день я уже брал билеты в ЮАР, одетый как последний бур.  
– Билл просто ужасно устал, – певуче протянула Энн, голос которой, глубокий и нежный, не узнать было просто невозможно. – Ему можно простить эту маленькую слабость.  
– Да я всю жизнь только и занимался тем, что прощал Биллу Хейдону его маленькие слабости! – взвился Контроль. – Так что за ним должок. Особенно после месяца в Суэто! Ты хотя бы развлекся, Билл?  
И тут Смайли пришлось упереться в стену обеими руками, потому что Билл ответил сквозь зубы, очевидно, раскуривая сигарету:  
– Сочинять схему было интереснее, чем реализовывать. Особенно мне понравилось выдумывать слово “латерализм”, тут нужно было что-то в меру мерзкое, отдающее бюрократией и несвежими скатертями. Ну и легенда о Мерлине, как остроумно предложил назвать мое творение Тоби Эстерхази. Старина Тоби вечно считает лежащие на поверхности ассоциации полными сакрального смысла, потому что для они, как для всякого неофита, без сомнения, им и полны.  
– Думаю, что уместно не называть меня неофитом, – проворковал Эстерхази из дальнего угла комнаты.  
– “Неуместно называть неофитом”! Тоби, когда ты наконец начнешь говорить на приличном английском? – насмешливо рявкнул Контроль, а Энн переливчато рассмеялась. – Все верно, ты не неофит. Ты старый лис, который мечется между охотником и собаками. Хоть раз бы выбрал сторону в нашей игре и придерживался ее!  
– Если бы Тоби определился со стороной, игра потеряла бы половину своего очарования, – сказал Билл со смешком. – Чудесно было раз за разом переманивать его к себе и знать, что он – ваши, сэр, глаза и уши.  
– Ну он, в конце концов, и сдал тебя Джорджу, Билл, – напомнила Энн.  
– Таков был план. Мы уже выяснили, что по очкам я догнал соперника, и на этом у нас спортивная ничья.  
– По очкам мы и в подметки не годимся миссис Смайли, – проскрипел Контроль. – Хотя бы потому, что даже собственный муж до сих пор не рассекретил ее. Иммингем, милая! Как тебе вообще пришло такое в голову? Иммингем!  
– В место с таким названием уж точно не занесет порядочную женщину. Ужасающая дыра! Я отправила туда одного из своих людей, чтобы расплатился карточкой Джорджа, но карточки там принимали лишь в одной бакалейной лавке, так что бедняга потом звонил мне из автомата и жаловался на судьбу.  
– Ты жестока с Джорджем.  
– Но как еще объяснять свои отлучки, если не изменами? – Энн развела руками. – Отвратительная ложь, но я выходила замуж, зная, что придется либо лгать, либо нарушить секретность. Мы все здесь лжецы, друзья, так что нет ничего удивительного в том, что я выбрала второе…  
– Билл, как мы помним, секретность нарушил.  
– Я даже вполовину, – сказал Билл тоном кающегося грешника, – не был так успешен и полезен, как она. К тому же вам грех жаловаться, я привел в команду великолепного игрока.  
– Джим выделялся из всех нас хотя бы тем, что абсолютно не умел лгать.  
– Зато он профи.  
– Твой профи удрал на зеленые лужайки Кента, как только выдалась такая возможность!  
– Нам всем не помешало бы проводить побольше времени на зеленых лужайках. Кое-кто, если мне не изменяет память, недавно описывал свой урожай картофеля, будто он сам Веллингтон, а его участок – поле Ватерлоо.  
– Простите, что прерываю, – раздался еще один приятный и сочный голос с чуть заметным акцентом, – но я хотел бы уточнить, когда вы все-таки изобрели эту игру? В подсчете очков я кое-как разобрался, но меня, как всякого новичка, интересует история вопроса.  
– Ах, Полли, – промурлыкал Билл. – Прости, что называю тебя “Полли”, но после того, что мы с тобой учинили, я, кажется, имею право на некоторую фамильярность… Все это началось лет двадцать назад, когда все великие имена и великие операции отгремели, и в разведке стало невыносимо скучно. Все взяли под контроль бюрократы из министерства и конкурсной комиссии, количество бумаг, нот, отчетов достигло критической отметки, и вместо того, чтобы воевать с по-настоящему серьезным противником, мы стали вяло лаять друг на друга через океан и Ла-Манш. В ядерной сфере все еще кое-как вертелось, а у нас наступил полный штиль. Шпионская паранойя захватила умы, кругом началась охота на ведьм или, что будет стилистически несколько более точным, охота за “кротами”. И вот тогда мы с Контролем сочинили своего собственного крота. Я, как всем известный Мефистофель, взял на себя роль злого гения, а он, подобно Дизраэли, встал на сторону ангелов. Конечно, ни с каким КГБ связан я не был, ты и сам отлично это знаешь. Но, поразмыслив, мы воспользовались одним известным именем вашего Центра и придумали Карлу. Человека без лица, который принимал для каждого непосвященного свои собственные черты. Для Роя Бланда он был одним, для Джорджа Смайли другим, но в любой своей ипостаси оставался чудовищной хтонической фигурой. Евгений Герстман, именем которого мы воспользовались, если я не ошибаюсь, уже давно на пенсии и пишет книги о выпиливании лобзиком?  
– Об изготовлении мебели своими руками, точнее.  
– Тем лучше для него. Вполне достойная стезя. Ну а мы вертели Карлой, как хотели, и сваливали на него все провалы в нашей игре. Обычно я придумывал сценарий, стараясь облапошить старика Контроля на все деньги, а он меня ловил. Шпион и ловец шпионов, старая как мир игра. Но все изменилось, когда к нам присоединилась Энн… – Билл затушил сигарету и наклонился, чтобы поцеловать руку сидящей в кресле женщине. – Энн – агент совсем иного уровня, высочайший допуск, полная секретность, даже я не владею полной информацией о том, какие задания она выполняла и выполняет до сих пор. Но, как известно, чем ярче талант, тем сильнее приедается рутина… Так что в один прекрасный день она превратила наш биполярный мир в тройственный союз.  
– И задала нам обоим жару, – рассмеялся Контроль.  
Смех его показался неожиданно приятным и звонким. Присутствие и улыбка Энн благотворно действовали на всех.  
– То есть вы с ней, – обратился к Хейдону Поляков, – не… простите, но до нас в посольстве тоже доходят слухи.  
– Ради бога, конечно же нет! – воскликнула Энн. – Это был жестокий ход с нашей стороны, безусловно, но после того, как один из нас решил использовать наработанную за время игры базу, чтобы выйти из-за доски, нам пришлось блефовать по-крупному.  
– Цирк и я, – вздохнул Контроль, – превращались в старые развалины… Нужно было уйти, чтобы сохранить службу. Но я оставлял слишком серьезное наследство. Мои консервативные методы, моя команда, заведенные мной традиции… Да все! Даже этот проклятущий чай! Все это губило мою же работу. Мир изменился, я видел это, но не мог измениться сам. Единственное. что могло спасти Цирк, это встряска, и встряска жесткая. Вот тогда мы с Хейдоном и поставили на Перси…  
– Аллелайн казался очень перспективной фигурой.  
– Профукал он все свои перспективы, – фыркнул Контроль. – Продружил с кузенами!  
– Мы поставили на Перси и проигрались.  
– Вдрызг.  
– До сих пор не могу простить им Джорджа, – вздохнула Энн. – Сначала Берлин, а потом вот это… Но я не могла вмешаться. И, честно говоря, иногда мне начинало казаться, что отставка пошла бы ему на пользу.  
– Если бы ты была с ним…  
– Но меня отправили в Пакистан. Что поделать, это наша работа.  
– А Джордж думал, ты крутишь амуры с актеришками из Сохо.  
– Даже смотреть не могу на молодых актеров из-за этого прикрытия.  
– О, как же я тебя понимаю, – скривился Билл, а затем прикрылся ладонью и заржал.  
– Итак, после неудачи с Перси Аллелайном вы решили вернуть в кресло директора мистера Смайли? – торопливо спросил Поляков, потому что смех Билла с непривычки нервировал кого угодно.  
– Именно, именно так. А поскольку заодно следовало и доиграть партию, я руками Джорджа наконец-то изловил моего крота.  
– И вот я откланиваюсь, судари, и схожу со сцены, – развел руками Билл. – Свернутая шея, знаете ли, такое дело… Ужасно-ужасно неприятно было позировать для фотосъемки моего мертвого тела, но, как я и думал, никто не пришел навестить меня в морге. А горячий кофе, любезно предложенный еще одним моим ассистентом, существенно поправил дело.  
– Как же вы набираете помощников? – с искренним любопытством спросил Поляков.  
– Сразу видно, что вы никогда не служили в разведке. этому учат еще на первых ку…  
Он не договорил, потому что у Смайли очень сильно затекли и без того промокшие ноги, он оступился и сшиб какое-то ведро.  
Мерзкий металлический грохот заставил всех участников интермедии подскочить на месте, а Джордж, не разбирая дороги, кинулся к двери, изо всех сил хлопнул ею о дверной косяк и поспешил вниз по лестнице.  
В висках его отдавался чудовищный грохот, и лишь оказавшись на улице, он понял, что это не ведра, радиаторы и металлические сетки кроватей падают, как костяшки домино, за его спиной, а просто в ушах колотится кровь.  
Оклика с лестницы он не услышал. Разошедшийся дождь молотил его по лицу, словно профессиональный боксер, а под ногами чавкала грязь.  
– Джордж!  
Энн крепко взяла его за плечо.  
На ней был вязаный кардиган в мелкую клетку, и она белела в полутьме, будто призрак. Силуэт ее расплывался перед глазами Джорджа из-за дождя, но он видел, как липнут к лицу ее волосы и как она дрожит под холодными струями.  
– Джордж, ты все слышал, не так ли? Я должна была сказать тебе, я знаю… – говорила она.  
– Ты промокнешь, – он начал снимать свое пальто, но она остановила его, схватив за руки.  
– Ты простудишься, Джордж. Не хватало мне еще сидеть у твоего одра во время болезни.  
– Ты всегда ненавидела больных.  
– И глупых мужчин. Пожалуйста, пойдем под крышу, Джордж. Я отвезу тебя домой.  
Оказавшись на крыльце черного хода с Энн, забравшейся под его пальто, он спросил растерянно и с изумлением ребенка, впервые узнавшего, что земля круглая, а значит, люди на другом ее полюсе каким-то немыслимым чудом не падают вниз:  
– Так что же мне делать теперь?  
А Энн тихо и с невыносимым легкомыслием рассмеялась:  
– Ну… раз уж ты все знаешь… я посвящу тебя в игру. Представь, как занимательно это будет. Шахматные король и королева.  
Постриженное дерево в садике у соседнего дома раскачивалось от ветра, и меж ветвей пробивался слепящий свет яркого желтого фонаря, отчего Энн то и дело жмурилась.  
– По-твоему я достаточно хорошо умею лгать? – спросил Смайли, удивляясь тому, как легко даются ему слова.  
– По-моему, – сказала Энн очень серьезно, – ты умеешь это лучше всех на свете. А сейчас, Джордж, ради бога, пойдем-ка пить чай.


End file.
